One Voice
by emmiecullen0195
Summary: Edward is a rich bad boy, who Bella falls in love with. Charlie doesn't approve and won't let her see him. Jasper and Emmett help out but will it all fail? What happens when Bella learns she has a voice? Will she be heard? Or ignored? *ALL HUMAN*
1. This is my Story

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is really short but the following chapters will be longer I promise. I don't own Twilight *cries* it belongs to Stephanie Myer. I just like to pretend I do and have some fun with the characters and change it up a bit.**

**ONE VOICE**

**Chapter 1**

I'm in love with a rich, rebel, teenage boy. And he's in love with me. My father doesn't approve of him, he says we're from different worlds and can never be together. But that's where he's wrong. My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.

I go to school at Forks High School, with my best friends Alice and Rosalie, along with my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. I like it that way, we are all eighteen, and graduating this year. My parents Renee and Charlie are divorced; Renee married a new man named Phil but Emmett and Jasper don't like him so we moved in with our father, Charlie.

My friends and brothers are always making fun of me for being the only single one in our group. I've been single ever since I was sixteen, when my ex-boyfriend Mike Newton broke up with me for a girl named Jessica. He broke my heart and I never wanted to feel that again. Until I saw _him_.

I was going to biology with Alice when I spotted him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. He was about 6' 2", with bronze hair, and green eyes. He wore a leather jacket with his hair slicked back. I wasn't one to go for bad boys, but this one was different.

I walked into the classroom and talked to Alice about the mystery man. She said his name was Edward Cullen. Alice knew everything that happened in this school, so I knew she would know. She said he just moved here with his parents Carlisle and Esme. They were an extremely rich family, and Edward was their only child.

Edward walked into the biology lab and took the only empty seat. That empty seat just happened to be next to me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart start to race. I knew then, that I was in love with a bad boy.

**Author's note: So what do you think so far? Is it any good or should I stop? Let me know in reviews and PMs. Thanks for reading!**


	2. over protective brother

**Author's note: I know I haven't posted in a while but I was having writer's block. But as I promised I made this chapter longer than the first. I hope you enjoy so please R&R.**

Chapter 2

The day went just as well as it started. Edward was in my first three hours and my last hour. He also sat either next to or near me in each of the classes. I haven't had such a good day here since I first moved here. I think everyone could tell too. So let me go back and tell you about it.

I hit it off really well with Edward or so I think. Here's how it went.

"Hi, um Edward right? He nodded. "I'm Bella." I said smiling and holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella," He said smiling and shaking my hand.

It felt like heaven. His smile was a crooked smile and he had the whitest teeth. When he grabbed my hand I felt sparks and I think he did too, because he looked at me like he wasn't expecting that and pulled his hand away quickly but not too quickly.

We talked throughout the class about simple stuff like where he's from and what we like. I also invited him to eat lunch with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I. He seemed happy to accept. I could see Alice spying on us out of the corner of her eye. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Please excuse my friend here; she's just a bit childlike." I said looking at Alice when I said childlike. He laughed of course, even though I didn't think it was that funny, but oh well.

I had English next, with Edward and Jasper. Of course Jasper realized something was going on between us. He too spied on us all hour.

"I'm so sorry please excuse my brother here, he's just being _OVER-_protective. I said emphasizing the word over. He laughed again but not as hard this time. I saw Jasper just starring at us and I got ticked, and wrote him a note.

_Jasper,_

_Please stop being the OVER-PROTECTIVE brother that you are and leave us alone!_

_-Bella_

I threw the note at him not caring who saw. When I looked back to see where it landed it hit him on the head. I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Serves you right," I said laughing some more. Edward looked back and immediately started laughing. Jasper was crabby the rest of the hour and lunch.

The next hour was history which I had with Edward and of course Emmett. At least Emmett had Rosalie so he wouldn't spy too much. I walked in and sat next to Edward who had saved me a seat. I was so happy that he saved me a seat that I almost screamed.

Lucky for me Emmett and Rose chose a seat in the back, and there was a substitute, so they were having a make-out session. Edward and I talked the whole hour once again. This time I found out that he drives a motorcycle, and loves to have fun and hang out. Then he invited me over to his house tonight. I calmly accepted but on the inside I was screaming so loud anyone on Pluto would've heard me.

At lunch I formally introduced him to my family and friends. Everyone seemed to like him a lot, well with the exception of Jasper of course. He sat next me during lunch and all I wanted to do was start making out with him, just like Emmett and Rosalie were doing.

My next two hours were a snore. I had Emmett in math class, and as usual he got every question wrong and had to ask me for the answers. I have no idea how he managed to make it this far in life. Then I had computers with Rosalie who had seen me and Edward at lunch and pried me for details. Then FINALLY it was last hour.

Home Ec. With Edward, and just Edward, no crazy brothers and their girlfriends, watching over us like hawks. The hour dragged on forever as last hour always did, but I really wanted to go home and get ready to go to Edward's house. When the bell finally rang we all went back to my house.

Yes including Edward which was a BIG mistake. He drove his motorcycle over and Charlie hates motorcycles. He says their too dangerous, but I don't get it I just pretend and smile. When he saw Edward and I walk in together he jumped on us almost immediately. Lucky for us Emmett introduced him as his friend. I owed him for the rest of my life.


End file.
